Such a type of engine is applicable, amongst others, although not exclusively, in the spatial and military aeronautical fields for the equipment of aircrafts, rockets, missiles, etc.
The operating cycle of such an engine could be reduced to the three following strokes:                a first stroke relating to the engine supplying phase with a detonating mixture;        a second stroke relating to the detonating phase providing the compression and the release of the chemical energy generated by the mixture; and        a third stroke relating to the expansion phase of the detonating products.        
The running of the different phases of the operating cycle of the engine is a potentially critical point and, in particular, the control of the supply and detonation phases being able to very strongly impact on the performance of such an engine.
It is already known from patent EP 1,482,162 a pulse detonation engine, the structure of which is defined by a flame tube closed at one end by a mobile transversal bottom (referred to as a thrust wall) where products generated by the detonation of the detonating mixture abut in order to generate the thrust. Such an engine requires the operation of both supply and detonation phases of the engine, through the mobility thereof, opening and closing the intake port, allowing to be dispensed with complex valve supply devices or the like.